Blackest Night Vol 1 7
, also known as Air Wave. He tells Stewart that he's bouncing every Lanterns' S.O.S. signals to an old lady's radio in Omaha, when suddenly, the Black Lantern Rings detect an emotional spectrum detonation. When they look behind them, they see Guy Gardner with all the members of the seven Lantern Corps and a battle ensues in the sky as the Black Lanterns battle every member of each of the Lantern Corps. Meanwhile, back on the ground, we see the Teen Titans battling against the Black Lanterns, when Dawn Granger, the new Dove, using her power of the white light to destroy the Black Lanterns around her and tries to go after the Black Lantern Central Power Battery when she's attacked from behind, and we see a figure trying to come out of the Central Power Battery, who is presumed to be the Anti-Monitor, who was imprisoned inside the Battery at the end of the Sinestro Corps War. As the Lanterns continue battling Luthor, Nekron kills one of the Guardians by slicing his throat, as Hal, , and Flash continue to battle Luthor's orange and yellow constructs. As the Guardian dies, Black Hand tears the heart out of his body and creates a symbol on the floor with his blood, the symbol of the White Lanterns. As with Luthor, Wonder Woman and Atrocitus manage to subdue him, when we find out that all he has ever wanted is to be like Superman. As the others are noticing Nekron's actions, Ganthet tells them that he has begun to make contact, when Sinestro questions with what. Suddenly, Nekron says, "Trespasser. RISE", which causes a huge blast of white light, and we see a being made completely out of the white light. Nekron manages to strike the white being, which causes pain in every living being. Hal asks Ganthet what the white being is, and Ganthet tells him that it is the Entity, the sentient embodiment of the living light that triggered existence in the universe. He tells them that despite the fact that the Guardians of the Universe are the oldest living beings in the universe, life did not begin on Maltus or Oa, but on Earth. The Guardians buried the entity on the planet to keep it protected. Sinestro attacks Ganthet telling him that the Guardians have a long history of burying things, like Parallax in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and the Massacre of Sector 666, as well as that when his friend Abin Sur died, he knew all about the Entity, which was why he came to Earth. That the Guardians let Abin die so that they could justify their authority and stabs Ganthet. Nekron attacks the Entity again causing pain in everyone, but the Entity doesn't strike back. Hal realizes that the Entity is like Parallax and Ion, it needs a pilot and Hal flies towards it, when Sinestro stops him, saying that Hal had his chance when he rejoined with Parallax, and that it is now his duty, and flies into the entity and joins with it. When the ring of the White Lantern says, "Thaal Sinestro of Korugar. Destiny awaits." And we see Sinestro in the uniform of a White Lantern. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * s | Notes = | Trivia = *Two of the Sinestro Corps members, Tri-Eye and Kryb, were killed prior to this issue (in Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 issues #40 and #43 respectively). Tri-Eye had also returned as a Black Lantern prior to this issue. It is most likely that there was a lack of communication between the creative teams for Green Lantern Corps and Blackest Night. | Recommended = | Links = }}